The present invention relates to a program display method and apparatus for creating/editing computer programs.
In a program text described by a program language, such as C, in which descriptions of variable definition and variable reference are separated, the description of variable definition is often present in a physically remote area. Consequently, to confirm the contents of the definition, it is necessary to use scroll function or the like of an editing unit.
Unfortunately, in the above conventional technique, rapid movement from the variable reference area to the variable definition area is difficult, and this results in decreases in bug detection work efficiencies in programming and debugging.